During the operation of an electronic device, heat produced by electronic elements, such as a central processing unit (CPU), in the electronic device must be quickly and effectively dissipated into the ambient air. Currently, an air cooling device consisting of heat radiators and cooling fans is most widely used to dissipate the heat produced by the CPU or other electronic elements in the electronic device. Another common way to cool the CPU or other electronic elements in the electronic device is using a cooling liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,764 discloses a cooling system for a heat-generating component. The cooling system includes a double-sided chassis, a reservoir and a heat radiator. The double-sided chassis is designed for mounting a pump thereto to circulate a cooling liquid. The pump includes a stator and an impeller. The impeller is positioned on a bottom side of the chassis, whereas the stator is positioned on an upper side of the chassis and isolated from the cooling liquid. The reservoir is designed for passing the cooling liquid therethrough and includes a pump chamber, a heat exchange chamber and a heat-exchanging interface. The pump chamber includes the impeller and is formed below the chassis, and the pump chamber is defined by at least one impeller cover having one or more passages for the cooling liquid to pass through. The heat exchange chamber is formed below the pump chamber and vertically spaced apart from the pump chamber. The pump chamber and the heat exchange chamber are two separate chambers that are fluidly coupled together by the one or more passages. The heat-exchanging interface forms a side wall of the heat exchange chamber and is in contact with a surface of the heat-generating component. The heat radiator is fluidly coupled to the reservoir to dissipate heat from the cooling liquid. However, the above-described conventional cooling system has a large number of components mounted onto the only one double-sided chassis and two vertically spaced chambers must be formed below the chassis, causing the double-sided chassis to have a largely increased overall height. Besides, it is difficult to assemble or disassemble the conventional cooling system due to the large number of components thereof.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved water cooling device with detachably assembled modularized units to overcome the above problems.